


A study in Theater OR What happened when Greg signed up Sherlock and John for a charity play

by miriel



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, I just could not resist, Smaug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriel/pseuds/miriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock told Lestrade that he Obviously could list all the items in Donovan´s handbag. Now he (and John, of course) must face the consequenses and participate in an annual charity play. Conversations from the rehearsals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in Theater OR What happened when Greg signed up Sherlock and John for a charity play

’This is ridiculous’

‘Just shut up and try it on’

‘But this is a red dragon costume; the script says Smaug the Golden! If I have to endure dressing up as a dragon, I should at least have a costume that looks even remotely like it could fit my character’

‘First of all, I have to be barefoot, so you don’t get to complain, and second of all, this is your fault, so you don’t get to complain’

‘You are repeating yourself. Anyway, this is clearly Sally´s fault: she must have cheated and put extra things in her handbag’

‘I did not! I always have a spoon with me when I go out’

‘And a stone. Why would she have a stone in her handbag, John?’

‘I told you –it was from Greece. You are just annoyed that you lost the bet, Freak’

‘You shouldn’t have let Lestrade trick you into a bet like that, Sherlock. Seriously: “I bet you can’t figure out everything that Sally keeps in her handbag”; women’s handbags are even bigger on the inside than the TARDIS’

…

‘Doctor Who reference?’

‘Doctor Who reference. Now turn around and let me help you with those wings.’

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Well at least you managed to cast Anderson into a fitting role’

‘He had it coming, really’

‘John is better at this riddle-scene than I thought he would be. Maybe he has spent too much time with the Freak?’

‘I shall ignore that comment in favour of recalling Anderson’s face when you told him he would play a slimy creature living under a mountain, Sally’

‘To be honest, John did quite a face too when we told him the main descriptions of his role were “harmless Halfling with big feet”, Sherlock’

‘Don’t forget “cute and cuddly”, boss; that made him turn more red than the hideous jumper he was wearing’

‘Oi! Leave my Jumpers out of this, or I’ll use this letter-opener on your wardrobes!’

‘Sorry, John!’

\---

‘For being cute and cuddly he sure can look intimidating when he wants to’

‘At least when you insult his sense of fashion, or rather the lack thereof’

‘Greg!’

‘Sorry, John!’

\---

‘I guess his death-glare gets loads of practice from living with you, eh, Sherlock?’

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘That is one ridiculous looking fake beard’

‘One more “Greg the Grey” joke and I’ll do three drugs-busts in a row, John’

‘Sure, I was only here to hand over a message from Mycroft to Grey Lestrade, I’ll be off – OUCH’

‘Great, now I have to find myself a new paper staff…’

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘I still say that the dragon would not be able to survive without eating anything for 60 years!’

‘It is a story for kids, Sherlock. And I would be more worried about the state of the walls after him being bored for so long’

‘The wall had it coming’

‘Sure. But next time, try to use something a little less permanent than bullet holes when you decorate our flat’

‘I have a harpoon somewhere…’

\---

‘Boys!’

‘Run for your life, John!’


End file.
